Lost Chance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sequel to Redrum's "No More"; What happened after Harry left Severus because of Draco?; little Draco/Severus; Draco/Astoria; Astoria/Draco/Blaise; and Harry/Anthony Goldstein


**Author Notes: **This is my own sequel to Redrum's "No More". If you haven't read it, it may help you to read it before you read this story. I of course have gotten permission to write the sequel from the author. The link of the story is without the spaces:  
http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s /2125702/1/ No_More

This is betaed by the wonderful Skylara

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. JK Rowling has sole ownership and I'm not making any money off of this story. It's strictly for pleasure.

!#$

Severus' POV

I still think about my beautiful Harry. Although I regret us not working out, I feel that if he had truly loved me unconditionally as he had said, he would have accepted the threesome that included Draco to make me happy. At the time, and even now, I believe that it was fair of me to ask that of him.

Even with the occasional thoughts of Harry that leave my heart and body aching, I am relatively content with Draco as my only lover. At least I had been content for three years, until I felt my heart shatter a second time.

I had gone to a new café for lunch, one Draco told me about that sounded interesting to me. As I stepped into the comfortable atmosphere, I saw a familiar head of blond hair. I noticed that he seemed to be having an intense conversation with Astoria Greengrass, a not that close friend. As they stood up, my lover still hadn't noticed me. It was obvious that I had gone unnoticed due to the fact that he had his tongue down the lady's throat. My heart twisted painfully at the sight. I clenched my shirt over where my heart lied, and due to its wild beating, I actually believed I suffered a tiny heart attack.

As the couple came closer, I stood numbly, waiting to be noticed. When that happened, there was no show of remorse or guilt, only the slight widening of eyes. "We need to talk." I stated in a monotone voice. Draco shrugged and I noticed the slight squeeze to Astoria's hand before following me out.

In a daze, I led him around the corner to where there was an alleyway. We could get privacy there. Once there, I cast a charm that formed a silence bubble around us.

In a deadly calm voice, I stated, "You had better explain."

Draco shrugged carelessly. "You know I'm bisexual and I miss the soft curves a bit. Not only that, but Astoria's one sexy woman and she can hold a stimulating conversation. It's so hard to deny her when she's in flirt mode."

My eyes hardened as a frown formed. "You're in a relationship with me."

"It's been great…just you and me, especially without Scarhead here to ruin it." My frown deepened at the insult to Harry. He may have walked out on me, but I didn't love him any less. I ignored it for now. "But I care for both of you and I'm attracted to both of you. I want both of you. Let the three of us be together. It will be like old times, except that our third will be more tasteful and have an actual brain. Astoria says that she's interested, so there's no problem."

"First, stop the insults. I was in love with Harry and I still am. I won't allow his name to be slandered by you, especially since he had the decency to never cheat, unlike you. As for your threesome idea, what about how I feel? I don't like Astoria, even if I am bisexual. She's not my type at all. I have no desire to include her in what we have."

"Well…I want it." Draco stated in a voice that made people believe he was used to getting his way. Why hadn't Severus ever noticed how selfish and demanding he was?

"That is not fair to me, to make me put up with a third that I don't want. If you really loved me, you would accept that and be happy with just me."

Draco chuckled and I wanted to stoop low enough and actually punch him. "This is definitely ironic."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you wanted a relationship with only one person, you should have stuck with Scarhead. If you really loved the boy-wonder, you wouldn't have pushed so hard for a threesome that included me. Didn't you say that if he loved you, he would do it without a fight, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness?"

"I have never asked him to sacrifice his own happiness."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You didn't say it, but you implied it. He didn't want me, but you were trying to force him to deal with me."

"That's what you're doing with Astoria and I," came the accusation.

"That's why I said it was ironic."

I did not like the comparison that Draco was making. "No one told Harry to leave. He left of his own free will. In any case, it doesn't' matter. He was being selfish."

Draco's laugh was full of derision. "Potter doesn't know the definition of selfish. He's too nice for his own good; that's why he lost to me. If you really believe Potter to be selfish, the same can be said for you."

I refused to think about the similarities in the situations. "Choose Draco; it's Greengrass or I."

Draco's eyelids became hooded. "There's no contest." I smirked smugly. "It's Astoria. The only one you'll ever consider a threesome with is Potter, which I'll never go back to even if he didn't mind, and I need feminine curves and hard planes to be satisfied. I'm sure I can find another guy willing to satisfy me."

I felt myself stop breathing as my now ex-lover sauntered away, not caring in the slightest that my heart was breaking.

!#$

I walked around in a haze, not really noticing anything around me. I worked on my potions. When I had to go to a customer, I snapped if he/she asks any questions. I sat in front of the fire at my house. It stopped being a home when Harry left. I gazed solemnly into the dancing embers. When I knew I must eat, it's robotic in movement. Everything's automatic and I just went through the motions to sustain my life.

I began to think about Harry's laughing emerald eyes more and more, until it's linked with every thought. Every little thing reminds me of them. I remember how much warmth and love those eyes once held for me. I remember how they lit up at the simplest pleasure, how me simply holding him brought life to those jewel like eyes. It hadn't just been sex with him. He enjoyed actual conversation and simply being cuddled. The only time Draco truly felt like having any physical contact that didn't include sex was after mind-blowing orgasms; he didn't want gentle touching any other time.

I went to Albus, expecting him to give me some kind of comfort, or peace of mind at the very least. All I got was a disappointed gaze with the single sentence, "It's called karma."

I began to truly believe that this was punishment for hurting my angelic Harry and making tears fall from those eyes that had already been filled with so much emptiness in the past.

I had thought more than once about going to the muggle bar and begging Harry to take me back. I didn't believe he would though. He would most definitely feel like a simple replacement for Draco and wouldn't allow that to happen. He would turn me down without anymore thought.

I didn't actually see him again until five years after our break up - two years after Draco chose Astoria. Unfortunately, it was not for a good reason, but for the funeral of one Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard had gone to sleep, and never woke up the next morning. Minerva had found him, not breathing and with no pulse. Thankfully, he wasn't in pain when he finally went on to the next great adventure. For that I was eternally thankful, as I'm sure everyone else who loved the man was.

I didn't notice him until the reception. Frankly, I wasn't expecting him to come. When I saw him conversing with Longbottom, I immediately regretted my thoughts. I knew Harry better than that. Albus was like a grandfather too him, and even if he didn't want to see me, I should have known he'd be here to pay his last respects.

I took a deep breath. I wanted my young lover back. Inside, I truly believed that today was the day that my deepest wish would come true. I started over to the pair of old friends. My breath caught when a third joined the pair. Instead of simply joining in the conversation, this person that I did not recognize had bestowed a kiss on Harry's perfect lips. Harry's smile was soft as he pulled away. I could not see it, but I could imagine the adoration shining in those eyes.

Even though I could see that Harry was officially taken, I had to make sure there was absolutely no chance for me. Even if there was just a minuscule chance, I would attempt to win my Harry back. I stayed hidden and watched them interact. It was obvious that the unknown man adored my Harry. All of Harry's needs were taken care of before he even thought about his own. The man didn't leave Harry's side unless it was to get a drink for the both of them or to go to the loo.

I was tapped on my shoulder and turned around to see a smirking Draco Malfoy. "His name is Anthony Goldstein. You might remember him as he had been a Ravenclaw in my year. He's a healer at St. Mungos now and they met up again when Harry was a patient."

I shrugged, acting indifferent while my mind raced. Why had Harry been at St. Mungos in the first place? He loathed hospitals. "What are you doing here? I can't believe you're here to honor Albus."

"Appearances are everything," Draco remarked with that arrogant smile on at full force. "I see Blaise and lovely Astoria waiting for me; I should get going."

His parting words left me feeling cold, but I ignored the feeling as I turned back around to watch Harry and Anthony. Throughout the rest of the reception, I continued to observe them. When Anthony left to quietly go speak to a former Ravenclaw, Michael Corner I believe his name is, I finally got up my courage to approach Harry. "Hello," I whispered as his eyes landed on me.

"Severus," the smile was hesitant, but at least it was there.

"How have you been?" I loathed making small talk, but I didn't want to frighten him.

"Actually, I've been really good lately. I started dating someone a couple of years ago."

I nodded, fighting the frown. "Is that him? I mean, have you been seeing the same man for two years?"

Harry nodded, a small smile gracing his face. "When we saw each other, I wasn't really interested in dating anyone, but Anthony was pretty relentless. I'm grateful for his stubbornness now."

I nodded my head in understanding as my thoughts drifted. It was obvious my beautiful Harry was completely happy with his boyfriend. Did I stand a chance any longer? I had to find out. "Harry, I know I made a huge mistake all those years ago. I also understand you have found some happiness with a man who seems to be very good to you. Do I have any chance of winning you back though? I'll do anything I can to prove my love."

Harry's eyes were wide. He cutely bit his bottom lip and I felt myself wanting to brush my thumb against it, but I held back the desire. "Severus, I gave you a chance all those years ago to make a decision. You chose Draco. My life was chaos for awhile. Even when my life calmed down, I still didn't feel any happiness. That changed with Anthony came into my life, even when I tried to deny the attraction I felt. I'm not going to throw away everything I found with him just because you decide you want me back." Harry's eyes shifted to Draco, Blaise, and Astoria and I followed his gaze. "I'm sorry it didn't work out with you two; I'm not a replacement though."

I had to make him understood. "I agree; you're so much more than that. I have realized the mistake I made. Please, just give me one last chance. I promise you won't regret it."

A gasp was heard and we both turned quickly to see Anthony's hurt eyes. He turned away, but Harry caught him and pulled the Ravenclaw into an embrace. "Anthony, don't worry. I wasn't going to go with him. It's you I want."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, my heart belongs to you now. You fought so hard for it; don't throw it away now because of insecurity." Anthony's smile was soft and my heart ached as the gentle kiss turned passionate.

I knew I had lost Harry and that I deserved it. I left the two of them. As I murmured a quiet goodbye to a great old man, I left the reception.

My beautiful and loving Harry was in the paper when he and Anthony reached their 10th anniversary. According to the paper, only the closest family and friends would be invited to celebrate their love. I wasn't surprised when an invitation never came for me. I didn't deserve to be there.

I never did find anyone to love me that I loved. Harry had been it for me and I was too stupid to realize it until it was too late. I died alone with no one to even miss me. I was just happy that Harry had found his Prince Charming and he would have someone to hold him and grow old with, to share all of life's joys with.

It could have been me if I had thought with my heart instead of my libido.

**Author Notes: **Thank you for reading my story. I don't think I did Redrum's spectacular story justice, but I wanted Severus to get his just desserts, and for Harry to have the happy ending that he deserved. Please review.

Also, personally I hate Dumbledore and if he's included in my stories, he's almost always being bashed. I needed a way to get them to meet up again, so I swallowed my loathing for the manipulative coot, and wrote him in a good light. For those of you who don't like Dumbledore either, I apologize for you having to read it. For those of you who do like Dumbledore, I'm sorry for making my opinions known.


End file.
